The Way We Lie Together
by missesmeulinleijon
Summary: Not only is Dave moving up to Washington to stay with John before going into the army, but he's also bringing along the feelings the two have been hiding for years. Possible smut in future chapters. Dave/John fluff, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

(So this is my first Dave/John, and I might not really update unless I get motivation and unless I know how to continue. Feedback would be great, seeing as how I haven't written in forever. Enjoy~)

May 23rd; 9:34 PM

Dave sighed heavily, the beads of sweat on his forehead only proving the difficulty of packing. He had been at the task for the past..shit, how long had it been? 3 hours now? Hell, he hadn't been keeping track. All he could focus on was the heat of Texas, which was annoying him greatly, and the twists and turns his stomach was doing.

Coolkids didn't get crushes. Coolkids didn't like guys.

Coolkids didn't blush.

Yet, the night before had proven all three theories wrong. The usual conversation between John and him had gotten...personal, one would say. Instead of their usual bullshit, they had gotten to the awkward situation of what would happen when they finally met in person, and what exactly what would go about.

Dave was less enthusiastic about the fact that he would be abandoning his bro in order to go live up in Washington, before heading off to the military, then John was. Yeah, going into the military wasn't the ideal career for him, but being a DJ only wasn't making him enough money, and he knew it was the best thing to keep him busy.

Besides, coolkids didn't die. That one, he knew for sure, was true.

John was upset that his best friend would be going off to fight and wouldn't be staying too long with him in his old, small house, but it wasn't his choice. He was excited for the guy to finally get into something and keep himself busy, but he still knew that he could've found a much better job, career, or whatever to keep him happy.

At least, that's what he thought. It wasn't exactly true. John was still going through art school, and Seattle wasn't coorperating with his ideals. After moving into the big city from his bland suburban home, and without his dad at that, he had been going off of strained money withdrawls from his small college savings account that his grandmother had set up for him years before.

Not only was school keeping him busy, but his night shifts stocking the back of the local grocery store never gave him enough time to sleep properly.

Anyways, back to the fact that Dave was slowly losing his cool, it didn't help that his bro was standing in the door way with an uncontrollable smirk on his lips.

He knew what was going on.

Of course he did, he was the sneakiest, most smoothest bro out there. How couldn't he have guessed by now? After all, with all the late night Pesterchums, and all the talk of him moving in with John, it was painfully obvious the two had some sort of growing thing.

May 24th; 12:15 PM

The blonde fell back onto his old bed, and huffed. Finally, the packing was done, and he could sleep..

After he ate.

He couldn't ignore the grumbling and growling going on in his belly. So with this, he some how managed to get up to his feet, and stumbled over to his bare door with the same old blank expression he always had.

If only people could see behind the shades and see what he was really thinking.

Finding his way to the kitchen in the pitch black, he heard a rustling on the couch in the living room.

"What the hell..?" Dave furrowed his brows, scratching his pale cheek before peering into the room, his nimble, cold fingers fumbling with the lights.

There, Bro sat. A girl, of course, was attached to him lip to lip, and her hands were...woah

Okay

No

"Oh my god." He dead-panned, disgusted with the scene in front of him. The sudden voice caused the female to jump back and yank her hands out of his brother's pants,  
and his brother simply looked over his shoulder to the boy watching them.

"There's pizza in the fridge." Bro called out as Dave turned and shuffled into the messy kitchen. With a wave of his hand and a shake of his head, he slung open the door to the refridgerator and lazily slipped out the cold, cardboard box of generic pizza.

"Thanks."

With this, he took his victory slice of cheese and made his way back up the hall of their shared apartment.

Finally digesting the cold, hard, and oddly not missed at all food, he fell back down to his original spot and laid awake.

It had to be 2 in the morning by this point. And his flight was in a few days.

Egshit and him would soon meet, and God only knows what would happen then.


	2. Chapter 2

/I apologize in advance for any OOC characteristics for Dave or John. I've never written them in my life, so..yeah.  
Homestuck belongs to the god known as Hussie. God Bless :') /

John clamped and unclamped his clammy hands as he sat down on the hard plastic of the airport seats. How was he supposed to stay calm when he knew that in just a few minutes, his best friend would be walking to him with his cool shades and his swifty blonde hair and those mysterious eyes that he could only guess were just as gorgeous as him and holy shit this was only making him even more clammy and awkward.

'Stay focused, John. You can do this. It'll be just as awkward as on Pesterchum, that much is known, but this'll be fun!'

Taking a deep breath, the lanky teenager rolled his shoulders, trying to relax as a voice announced the arrival of a flight.

A large, dorky grin spread across his lips, and he stood swiftly in one motion. He should at least be in view of the luggage picky uppy thingy, right? Then again..  
SeaTac wasn't too bad. But what if Dave got lost? Or what if some girl from Seattle decides to scope for boys and picks him up and takes him away before he can even get a chance to meet him in pers-

"Hey Egbert." Cool rings in his ears immediately caused his attention to snap up. There stood Dave Strider himself, a small smirk curling up at his lips.

How long had John been standing there freaking out? It couldn't have been that long. Certaintly wasn't the expected 10 minutes it took to get off the plane and hunt down your luggage.

"Quit staring, Egbert. You're going to make me blush." Dave held back a chuckle, ruffling up the already messy hair of John. John's overly obnoxious display of emotions had faded into a shy grin, his over bite still as noticeable and cute as ever.

"Hey, Dave! How was you're ride, dude? Yah didn't get stuck between any big guys, did yah?" He managed to spit out, his cheeks already as red as...well shit. It really was impossible to compare the red of his cheeks to anything because that's how god damn red they were.

Dave rolled his crimson eyes behind his shades, his free hand resting on top of his red suitcase. "Nah. No fat guys perspirated all over my cool ass self. Don't worry about the kids who kept trying to get apple sauce all over my shades though. God damn child wouldn't sit the fuck down and calm himself."

John let a chuckle slip, shaking his head as he pushed Dave's hand away from the suitcase and picked it up himself, not allowing the weight of the luggage to show on his face. "Well, how 'bout we get home so you can clean your rad shades and take a shower? You still must be pretty tired from that flight. 5 hours is a pretty long time to sit still for, if yah ask me!"  
The blonde allowed a blank expression to fall back onto his slightly chapped lips, a nod following. "Yeah sure, why not. You were going on and on about how..cool your apartment was anyways. Do I get a fancy ass room all to myself or do I have to bunk my sweet ass in with you, Egbert?"

The two, by now, had already began walking to the exit of the airport, John already seeing the clouds of awkward comments and embarrassing moments pushing themselves out of their way. It had to be good..right? The two would get along perfectly. After all, if that wasn't going to be the case in real life at first, than they wouldn't even still be friends now...right?

'Oh don't you dare start getting all embarrassed and clammy again, John! God dammit, this is the only time you can make this right, don't screw it up!'

The raven haired boy took a deep breath, finally responding with a soft laugh, and another lift of the bag after taking a quick break for his arm. "Of course yah get you're own room, Dave! Jeez, Strider, don't get all clingy now that we just met for the first time 'n all. I know I'm quite handsome myself, and I know these gorgeous blue eyes are quite charming and fitting for my beautiful cheek bones and just over all face structure, but come on. And I will admit that I do have some trouble not getting flustered by my own face just by looking in the mirror- but don't tell me you're already fallin' for me, dude!"

Dave stared at John, his cheeks just barely escaping the blush that was on it's way. What? Had Egderp really just said that?

He wanted, more than anything, to burst out into a fit of laughter, but he had to keep his cool.

He had to stay calm, and promise himself not to get too infatuated with this cool as shit dork that was grinning unbelieveably bright right next to him.

Dave had to be the cool kid. 


End file.
